Continuous pressure sensing is important for patients with several different conditions. For example, hydrocephalus is characterized by abnormal accumulation of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) in the brain, which leads to increased intracranial pressure (ICP). As ICP levels become elevated, the risk for brain damage and death increases. Typically, shunts are used to release the increased ICP, but more than 50% of shunts become infected, blocked, disconnected, which necessitates additional surgeries to replace the shunt. When a shunt is suspected of malfunctioning, patients must undergo CT scans, which, over time, expose them to dangerous levels of radiation. At present, neurosurgeons have no way to test a shunt once it has been implanted. If the ICP can be measured in real time after the shunt is placed into the brain, the shunt functionality can be checked which will greatly reduce the amount of unnecessary tests and surgeries. The present invention advances the art by providing pressure sensors, which can be used telemetrically.